fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
HAIKU!
HAIKU! is an Action Platformer for the DS and the first installment in the HAIKU! series. It is about a young ninja named Haiku who, as his first task of being the best graduate from his school, sets off to defeat the evil Master Pound. Story Haiku is getting ready for his graduation day. The awards ceremony had began. He found a seat with his friend Sai and awaited the awards. The school master was giving out the final award. It was the Golden Kunai, the most treasured weapon in the entire school. The master announced that this prize was for a ninja who showed amazing skill, talent and responsibility. The award went to Haiku. Haiku jumped up and proudly walked over to get his Kunai. Sai cheered as he took the Kunai from his master. He was just about to go back to his seat when his master stopped him. He told him that if he wished to keep the Kunai, he must defeat Master Pound, a criminal who terrorizes the valley. Haiku bowed politely and told him he would do it. His master then let him out and Haiku set off on a challenging journey. Gameplay and Controls You move Haiku through the land and defeat enemies along the way. You can use special ninja skills such as kicking and clinging to walls. But you also have a choice of 2 weapons. One is the Golden Kunai, which you can throw and rapidly jab with, and the Bronze Katana, which you can use for consecutive combo's in close-combat. After you collect a Scroll, you can use the R and L buttons to use special jutsu's. You can switch between Katana, Kunai, and Unarmed at any time. *D-Pad - Move Haiku, cling to walls, dash. *A Button - Jump. *B Button - Throw Kunai, strike with Katana, use attack. *X Button - Activate stealth. *R/L Buttons - Use Jutsu. Attacks Unarmed *B - A single punch. *Side + B - A flying kick. *Up + B - A flip kick. *Down + B - A heel smash. *B in Midair - A spin attack. *Side + B in Midair - A rolling midair kick. *Up + B in Midair - A rising chop. *Down + B in Midair - A diagonal kick. Kunai *B - A kunai throw. *Side + B - A rapid jab attack. *Up + B - An upwards kunai throw. *Down + B - A single swipe with the kunai *B in Midair - A midair kunai throw that eventually falls in mid-flight. *Side + B in Midair - A rushing stab. *Up + B in Midair -A rising strike with the kunai. *Down + B in Midair - A downward Kunai throw. Katana *B - A single strike *Side + B - A follow up rising swipe. *Up + B - An upward stab. *Down + B - A strong swipe. *B in Midair - a twirling swipe. *Side + B in Midair - A sideswipe. *Up + B in Midair - An upward strike that launches you up. *Down + B in Midair - A downward drop with the blade pointing down. Jutsu *Nature Scroll - A series of lightning-fast strikes with the Katana (more to come) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:2010 Category:Fighting Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Adventure Games